SC-Craft Compilation (OC)
by kingdomsavior90
Summary: Something I made to introduce some new characters to an upcoming story


**S-Craft**

**Welcome everyone to my version of an S/C-Craft presentation. This is mainly to show off new OC's I came up with for an upcoming story (I'll post it whenever) I'll do the good guys first. If I receive lots of feedback, I will most likely do the Villains. But this needs lots of comments and feedback. **

* * *

Jay Bright: Age 16. Occupation: Junior Bracer. Jay is the main character in the upcoming story and is the birth son of Estelle Bright and Joshua Bright. He inherits his mother's skills with a Bo-Staff and some of his father's looks. Jay is very loud and happy-go-lucky. He also has a rambunctious disposition in a lot of situations. He's very kind and considerate to others, even going out of his way to ensure others are happy or safe. He is also very perceptive and can find the truth rather quickly and can piece things together faster than others and is a very good leader to his team.

S-Crafts: Barrage- "This finishes now!" Jay exclaimed as he took a leap forward. He whacked the blunt end of his Bo-Staff into an enemy and began to repeatedly beat and pummel the enemy into basically oblivion and finished with a rather hard downward smack.

Phoenix Destroyer- "I won't hide my strength from anyone!" Jay began to focus and charge up an energy around him. He suddenly dashed forward and began running at a speed unimaginable. Jay had blue flames engulfing him but he wasn't hurting. He then jumped in the air and began spinning. "Here I come!" The flames suddenly morphed and shifted into a blue phoenix and began to descend towards some more enemies. "Phoenix Destroyer!" He cried out as the phoenix crashed into the enemies. Jay was left there standing as he twirled his Bo-Staff in victory. "Alright!" He said last.

* * *

Katherine "Kathy or Kat" Bright: Age 16. Occupation: Junior Bracer. Kat is Jay's cousin and the birth daughter to Renne while her father remains unclear. She uses a Scythe to fight and has purple hair in a ponytail. Kat is the more quiet one in the team, not really as outgoing as her cousin. But still manages to have a happy personality and retains a 'cute' factor. But don't let her personality fool you, she's very capable of holding her own in a fight, whether it be a Magic duel or Physical duel.

S-Crafts: La Lanades- "I will beat you." Kat said calmly as a group of bats came from nowhere then she appeared with her scythe blade ready. Before the poor enemies had no time to react she had appeared in front of them in the blink of an eye an slashed down on them with her scythe wrapped in white energy.

Angel Splicer- "I use my light-my kindness- to fight. It is not weak." Kat suddenly had a glowing white aura around her and disappeared. She reappeared in front of one of the penguins and gave a few slices to it, then proceeded to hack at the next one, then the next, while leaving an afterimage behind each time. With her last reappearance she appeared over the enemies and sliced down, slashing at every enemy repeatedly. (Is Arts oriented.)

* * *

Tsui Ying: Age 16. Occupation: Junior Bracer. Tsui is the friend of Jay and Kat ever since they all began to train to become Bracers. Tsui uses a Two-Handed Sword in battle. She usually wears her black hair in a bun under a lederhosen hat (But not the actual lederhosen. Just the hat.) and her clothes are what you expect from a 'Warrior' type. Tsui is very fun to be around when you're just hanging out, but when she's on-duty as a Bracer she's very serious. Sometimes being a bit harsh when working, but she doesn't mean too.

S-Crafts: Blade Rush- "I can take you on anytime!" Tsui exclaimed as she readied her sword. She ran forward and began to strike her enemies relentlessly with her sword, finishing off with a spinning slash.

Raging Blade- "I can finish you here!" Just like her Blade Rush attack, but she wraps her sword in flames and finishes the combo with not only a spinning slash but a good hard slice down. (Has a bigger range.)

* * *

Gin Harvey: Age 17. Occupation: Junior Bracer. Gin is the childhood friend to the previous three listed. He is the son of Scherazard Harvey and Olivert Roise Arnor (Olivier Lenhiem) but lives mainly with his mother since his father is away on 'business' usually. He's the goofball of the group and is a perfect 'lady's man'. His Silvery-hair and violet eyes make him a good charmer and his skills with a whip make him a force to be reckoned with. He wears glasses due to a small problem he has with his eyes. His weapon of choice is a whip and eventually adds enchanted summoning cards to his arsenal.

S-Crafts: Healing Slate- "We could use a bit of a touching up." Gin revealed a card with a sparkling water drop on it and he threw it up into the air. It began to glow and it eventually popped or burst and began to rain sparkles down on him and his teammates, restoring them to full health.

Judgement Card- "Let the cards decide your fate." Gin said darkly as he cracked his whip. Gin revealed a card and then he threw the card at the enemies. It flipped to reveal A skull and crossbones. Three giant swords emerged from thin air and stabbed at the enemies. One last sword came shooting up from the ground. "I see... So this is how you go..." (Arts oriented)

* * *

Tori Russel: Age 14. Occupation: Student/Apprentice. Tori is basically the cousin to Jay and Kat since their families have some history together. Tori is the innocent and cute girl this story. Always raring to help and is very talented with tweaking orbments. Her mother is Tita Russel and Agate Crosner serves as a father-like figure to Tori. To defend herself from monsters she uses an orbal shotgun and has a gyrfalcon with an artificial wing companion named Skye.

S-Craft: Skye-Cannon Buster- "Skye! I need your help!" Tori called out to her gyrfalcon flew down and perched on her shoulder. "Can you help take care of these guys with me?" Her gyrfalcon simply replied with a squawk and began flying towards the enemies. Tori prepared her shotgun and fired a pink blast. It fused together with Skye and blasted through the enemies.

* * *

Deseir Armburst: Age 18. Occupation: Senior Bracer. Deseir is one of the most recent Senior Bracers the Guild has to offer. Her white hair and red eyes give her a mysterious look and the fact that she's Erebonian adds to the mystery. She's very secluded and doesn't like to cooperate with others for some reason. She uses a double-sided spear sword much like her father and isn't too bad with guns.

S-Crafts: Nightmare Cross- "You're finished!" Deseir said as she was wrapped around in dark energy. She dashed through enemies while slicing at them. "Nightmare Cross!" Deseir cried as she made the shape of an X with her sword and launched it at the enemies.

Enlightened Cross- "I know now on how I shall fight." Deseir said as she began charging up red energy into her blade. "Take this!" Deseir then swung her blade and formed a cross shaped beam, and it went through her opponents all at once.

* * *

Xyro Shrindo: Age: 21. Occupation: Senior Bracer. Xyro is known as 'The Masked Wolf' for quite literally being a Wolf/Dragon-Human hybrid and for being much like an assassin. His twin katanas can slice up monsters like a knife through butter. Not much else is known about him.

S-Craft: Feral Force- "Get ready!" Xyro exclaimed. He unsheathed his katanas and rushed at the enemies. He began to spin and develop a cyclonic momentum and he sliced through his opponents. He skidded to a stop and said "You lose."

* * *

Eliezer(Elizer) 'Ely or Eli' Auslese: Age 16. Occupation: Student at the Jenis Royal Academy. Part-time student, part-time prince to the kingdom. Though being the brother of an older sibling and younger sibling, he gets overshadowed from time to time. His mother, Klaudia Von Auslese, sent him to the Royal Academy to broaden his knowledge, but Elizer thinks there was more of an intention to it. His weapon of choice are twin bayonets and his weapon instructor was Fie Clausell.

S-Crafts: Sylphid Dance (Remix)- "I'm ready to put on a show." Elizer said as he readied his bayonets and revealed blades at the ends of his boots. He lunged forward and sliced at the enemies repeatedly with all four blades and then he stood in the middle of all the enemies he faced. "Time for my grand finale." He said as he then started spinning around and kept blasting the enemies with his bayonets. When he finished he took a bow. "Thank you for watching."

Nova Dance- "With the light of Liberl by my side, I can beat you!" Elizer became wrapped in a golden light and pointed his bayonets at the opponents. He did three consecutive slices and sent golden waves at the enemies. "Goodbye!" He cried as he combined the two guns and blasted a golden beam at the enemies. (Line attack. Arts Oriented)

* * *

Rika Iwasaki: Age: 22. Occupation: Senior Bracer. Known as 'The Drunken Fist' for her unique fighting style, Rika is close to becoming an A-Rank Bracer. She comes from the state of Crossbell and takes her work very seriously, but it more considerate of others as opposed to Tsui.

S-Craft: Drunken Fist- "All you need to do is relax." Rika said as she blew a kiss to her opponent. The opponent suddenly became dazed and Rika punched him square in the face, sending him flying. "Now good night~." She cooed a bit sadistically.

* * *

Chess Ross: Age: 21. Occupation: Travelling Priest. A big and bulky man from Altair City who carries around a giant Templar Sword. He's a very religious person and loves to help others in need. He may look intimidating but he's a softy at heart. Chess can be a little gluttonous too. He's also albino.

S-Craft: Holy Blade- "With the Goddess by my side, all evil will be banished." Chess said. He held his Templar Sword up high and swung his sword down. A burst of light filled the area, hurting all enemies.

* * *

Aron Richard: Age 14. Occupation: Detective apprentice. A young kid who one day wants to be a detective like his Dad. He uses an orbal fire arm to combat enemies though he prefers not to fight, but to solve most problems in a diplomatic manner. Despite his age he is very smart and also attends the Jenis Royal Academy along with Elizer. The two are good friends.

S-Craft: Seventh Cross- "You've forced my hand on this one." Aron pointed his gun at the enemies and a circular diagram appeared in front of it. Seven more appeared around the enemies, each a different color (Red, Blue, Brown, Green, Black, Gold and Silver). "Charging all seven elements... Fire!" Aron cried as the bullet he shot into the diagram disappeared and then from each of the other diagrams fired a blast all at once, each pertaining to it's respective element. (Arts Oriented)

* * *

Chidori Yukimaru: Age 20. Occupation: A-Ranked Senior Bracer on her way to becoming S-Rank. A woman from the East Zemuria who trained under Arios Maclaine who inspired her to become a Bracer. She's a quiet and secluded Bracer and only helps out the team once and comes in at the last minute to finish off any loose ends. Anything else said could be a major spoiler (Can't give away too much.) She uses a long blade in battle.

S-Craft: Fujin Reppa- "By the strength of light and darkness of the past, I use my blade for all purposes." Chidori stated. She then unsheathed her blade and took a leap forward. She became wrapped in wind as she gained momentum. She then sliced up her opponents the instant she touched the ground. She then jumped now engulfed in wind, it was as though it looked like fire. "Fujin Reppa!" She shouted as she gave one last slice.

* * *

**A.N.: And there you have it. Most of the Heroes' S-Crafts! ... What, you actually believed I'd give them all at once? You'll need to wait for the full story on that one for that to happen.**


End file.
